


A new world

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Penis Size, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: From amusedlight - An Ocean of Lives
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this will be similar to the original stories but

**Holy Land of Marejois**

**Red Line**

This place is called Marejois the place where the celestial dragons lived. Suppose to be heaven on earth and only world nobles live here. The world government - the 5 elder stars are seated here as well to make decisions that can and will affect the world as they are world nobles themselves.

The 5 elder stars are the ones who control the marines as the world government has done many atrocities that may leave you gasping for breath. From wiping out nations for trying to find out the true history to other nations for wanting to break free. They do it all in the name of absolute justice and in there view might make right.

However not all in the Marines view it like that or in the world gov especially those that know what Marejois is really like. Then you known that is heaven is actually hell on earth.

* * *

Slaves - a common commodity here you can see in Marejois.

Why you ask.

Because there are world nobles who own them. Own other human beings and some times when a slave is malnourished they can't get up and they starve like now and because that they die .

The being that has the slaves are Celestial dragon which owns them and they were those domes on their heads as they don't want to be contaminated by the dirty air of lesser beings.

However... Dead slaves Mena nothing to the celestial dragons as they viewed themselves as gods and so having killed slaves well it didn't 

* * *

However there is a celestial dragon that will make marejois disappear and make it so that soon this place will be remembered as a bloody land.

His name is Lars the second and his father Lars and he is a celestial dragon.

" father I have come " his son said loudly.

"Ah son I am here " he said .

"So what are you doing ?" his son asked.

"I have something to tell you. Do you know what a shinobi is ? " his father asked.

"you mean like the ones in wano ?" his son asked.

"no look there is a huge island that holds shinobi or ninja in that land and these people are strong but they aren't apart of the world gov because the people are unruly they keep fighting in fact it is a war zone however we have a special slave and he is from there" his father said.

A yellow hair spiky hair boy with blue eyes and tan skin with 3 whiskers ...

" I see " the boy said 


	2. Slave

Over the next few days were hell for


End file.
